Policeman
by BlackRoseDragon13
Summary: Itachi x Hinata oneshot. Hinata always hated walking alone, and now she has a reason to be afraid. But an officer of the law isn't about to let anything happen to her, and helps her find comfort after seeing what lies in the city's shadows. AU, rated for language and brief content.


She hated walking alone at night.

But her shift had ended an hour early when a stack of dishes suddenly dropped from her hands, resulting in her boss ordering her to go home. The poor girl had been missing sleep juggling her two jobs, and she had finally snapped, unable to keep up the charade of wakefulness any longer.

Normally, her best friend and fellow coworker walked the path home with her, living in a building just across the road. She would have waited, but she figured that if she was being sent home to rest, waiting would only waste the time she was being given. Her boss didn't have to take pity on her – he could have fired her – but he knew how hard she worked, and decided that enough was enough, letting her take the hour and next day paid.

The kindness had taken her by surprise, but with a father like hers, Hinata had a very different opinion of most men.

Hiashi had dropped her as heiress the moment she'd failed her Konoha University entrance exams. They weren't even that difficult, but the girl had been so stressed, pressured and utterly petrified, she'd frozen and bombed it.

She'd never seen Hiashi so angry.

So, within twenty-four hours of receiving her results, he'd stripped her of her title and threw her to the curb. Luckily Sakura had taken her under her wing and arranged for a place just across the street, and a job in the diner she worked in part-time while she took classes in the school Hinata was barred from.

Her life was falling apart, and the dishes had been a rather loud and shattering sign that she was on the verge of breaking.

Her purse was barely clutched in her curled fingers, arm slack against her side and expression gaunt. Tears were threatening to spill, and the poor girl was simply overwhelmed.

And things were only going to get worse.

"Hey, sweetheart..."

Hinata's heart skipped a beat, eyes widening as she froze. With a gasp she turned to glance into an alleyway, grip suddenly tightening on her purse.

A man's face was barely visible, lit only by the smoldering end of his cigarette. It danced slightly as he smirked. "You look lonesome, pretty lady...need some company?"

The girl immediately thought of the pepper spray she'd been meaning to buy that was painfully absent from her bag. A desperate trembling overtook her, and she was utterly stock still, feet glued to the sidewalk.

Seeing she wasn't about to run, the male strode out of the alley and gripped her unburdened wrist, his hold tight and painful. He then slung her against the building closest to them, her waitress skirt fluttering with her sudden movement. His knee nestled between her legs as she dropped her bag, muscles going slack as he stole her other arm.

Fear clutched her heart like a vice, making her feel faint and wondering if she was going to die.

"Such a pretty face...wouldn't mind keeping such a face for myself," he rumbled, cigarette still clinging to his lips and smoke blooming into her face and making her cough. "Just be good, be quiet, and maybe you'll even like it, hm?"

"Let her go."

Both figures turned to the mouth of the alley to see a silhouette in the lamplight. "T'fuck do you want?" the man growled.

The other man retrieved something from his pocket, which glinted as he displayed it. With his other hand, he shifted his coat to show the holster of a gun. "Police...now, I won't ask again: let her go."

There was only a moment's more hesitation before the assailant heaved her away, grunting with effort and tearing off down the alley. Hinata gasped, stumbling, and was hastily caught by her savior.

"Whoa...are you all right?"

Cringing and still shaking like a leaf, she cried out and clung to him, sobbing. "I...I-I..."

"It's all right," his steady voice announced. "He's not coming back...here, why don't we move into the light so you can maybe feel a bit safer, all right?"

She nodded, head moving like a jackhammer as it coupled with her trembling. Still clutching his jacket as though afraid he would disappear, Hinata let him lead her further into the halo of light from the streetlamp.

"Why don't you tell me your name?" he murmured, speaking slowly and gently.

"H-Hinata," she stammered, swallowing a lump in her throat. "I...th-thank you...s-so much..."

"It's nice to meet you, Hinata, though I wish it was under better circumstances," the man offered. "My name is Itachi. Do you want to come down to the station?" he added.

She shook her head. "N-no...I just...w-want to go home..."

"All right...I'll walk you, okay?"

Glancing up at him, she took in his pale face and dark eyes. There was no ill will or corrupted intent within either. "Okay..."

Itachi shrugged off his jacket – civilian, as he was off-duty – and set it softly around Hinata's shoulders. "Which way do we need to go?"

"It's j-just down...here..." she replied, voice barely audible.

Itachi didn't reply, just letting her cling to his arm as he moved forward with a steady, easy pace.

Meanwhile, Hinata was doing her best to let her brain catch up. She was almost hurt...but then she had been saved. Unharmed. Then why was she still so shook up?

They reached her building in mere minutes, passed mostly unnoticed by the girl as she struggled with reality. Itachi glanced at her, seeing her obvious discomfort. "Do you want me to call someone for you?" he asked.

"Um...n-no..." she replied. "I...don't really h-have anyone...except my friend at work, b-but she'll be here soon anyway."

Itachi frowned softly. "I see...do you want me to stay here until she arrives?"

"I...you would d-do that?"

"If it will make you feel safe, I will gladly stay until someone else can watch over you. You look like you're still in a bit of shock – I don't want you to be alone."

In spite of herself, Hinata colored slightly. "Th-thank you...I...I r-really appreciate that."

"It's no trouble, ma'am. Here, why don't you sit down?" He guided her to sit on the steps out front, his jacket still around her shoulders. Carefully, with a distance between them, he took a seat beside her. She still refused to relinquish his arm, her grip tense and unyielding.

"Do you live here alone, or does your friend stay with you?" Itachi asked.

"I...I'm alone...she l-lives in the next building. U-usually we walk together, b-but...I had to leave early..." Hinata's gaze dropped. "My b-boss told me to go home...I...I was making mistakes and needed to leave."

"I see...well, you'll be all right. Just get some rest. Are you sure you don't want to come report anything?"

She shook her head. "N...no..."

Itachi sighed briefly through his nose in frustration, but didn't push her. "Very well."

They lapsed into silence.

"Do you, um...w-want some coffer o-or something?"

Itachi blinked. "Ma'am?"

She blushed. "I just...I f-feel bad just making you s-sit here...it's cold, and n-not very comfortable..."

He smiled gently. "I don't want to intrude, ma'am. I just want to make sure you're all right."

"But still..."

"If it would make you feel better, you may do as you please. But I think it would be more appropriate if I remained out here. If you wish to go in, please do. But I would like to wait until someone comes here for you before I take my leave."

Hinata stared at him for a moment, a stubborn pout barely gracing her lips. "I'll go get some c-coffee...then come back...okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And you d-don't have to call me that. Hinata is f-fine."

The officer didn't reply, just nodding and letting her stand. Her legs wobbled a bit, but she climbed up to the door and unlocked it without falling.

Once inside, she entered her apartment and started some instant coffee, immediately stripping out of her waitress garb and putting on slacks and a hoodie over a tank top. The baggy clothes made her feel safe and less exposed, and she went as far as to bring the hood over the crown of her head. Carefully, she brought two cups the dark liquid down the steps and out the front door.

Itachi was still there, though he was standing then, hands in his pockets and gaze out into the shadowed streets. Accepting the cup, he murmured, "Thank you, ma'am."

"I t-told you, it's Hinata."

Again he hid his reply, taking a sip of his drink.

She snuggled down onto the steps, bringing her knees up and trying to make herself as small as possible. She still felt awfully exposed.

"Will your friend come here before going home?" Itachi asked.

"Um...probably...I'll ask her..." Hinata took out her phone, sending a quick inquiring text before hearing back. Sakura had agreed, asking if everything was all right. She didn't reply, unsure of what to say. "It should just be a f-few more minutes..." She frowned. "I just hope she doesn't have any t-trouble..."

"How far is she from here?"

"Just a few blocks..."

"Would you feel better if we met her?"

"Oh, I c-can't ask any more of -"

"Please, Hinata," he implored, making her pause as he used her name. "Protecting those who need it is my profession. I offer both because it is my duty, and because I want to."

Hesitating for a moment longer, Hinata nodded. "Mhm..."

They walked quickly along the barren sidewalk, silent save for their footsteps. Itachi kept glancing at the female, but her face was hidden behind hair and hood.

Sakura, rounding a corner, slowed to a stop as she saw them. "Hinata? Hey, what's going on – why didn't you send me -?" She stopped her current inquiry to ask, "Who is this?"

"Ma'am, my name is Itachi Uchiha – I'm a police officer."

"Omigawd, is Hinata in trouble?" Sakura cut in, eyes widening. "Is everything okay?"

"She ran into a bit of trouble on her way home, but she's all right now," Itachi replied, raising a placating hand. "But she wanted to be sure that you were all right, so we came here to meet you. I'd like to escort the two of you home – it would seem that we have someone causing problems tonight, and I want to be sure you're both home safe."

The pink-haired girl blinked. "Okay...gosh, I'm so sorry, Hinata...our routine got all thrown off." She reached forward and embraced her friend. "I can't believe...but at least you're all right..."

Hinata returned the hug, gaze off to one side. "Yeah..."

The man walked them both home, letting Sakura inside first. "I know it's usual for the two of you to walk together, but should that routine be changed again, please make arrangements for another escort. Any officer is always more than happy to help you home if you would like."

"Thank you sir," Sakura replied, nodding. "I'm just glad Hinata had you come along."

The dark-haired girl was quiet, hands in her sweatshirt pockets.

"As am I," Itachi supplied in the ensuing silence. "Goodnight ma'am."

Sakura nodded again before heading inside.

After a small pause, the remaining pair crossed the street, Hinata walking up to the door before pausing and turning back around. "Thank you..." she murmured. "I know I've already said it, b-but..."

"Anytime, ma'am," Itachi replied, nodding his head with a smile. "Please be careful..."

"I will...goodnight." Clutching her sweatshirt, she used the other hand to open the door, heading inside with some procrastination.

She didn't want him to leave.

She told herself that he had other things to do, however, so she made her way inside. But before the door shut, she smiled at him genuinely, waving shyly before it closed.

Itachi waved back, hand lowering slowly once the door was shut. Once it was, his expression hardened into steel. His hands tucked into his pockets, and he turned back the way he'd come.

He abandoned the lamplight, heading into the shadows and weaving through alleys. Rats fled his footsteps as he passed dumpsters, stray cats hissing at the interruption.

Eventually he found what he was looking for.

The man was leaning against a brick wall, hands in his pockets as a cigarette smoldered between his lips. He glanced up as Itachi approached. "T'hell do you want?" he muttered, snatching the butt from his mouth and flicking it into the darkness.

Without a word, Itachi kept walking until he was close. Then, he withdrew a hand and smashed it into the assailant's cheek.

The other male fell hard, crashing into a trash can and making a terrible racket. He scrambled to stand, slipping on gravel and debris. "T'fuck, man?" he demanded. "You can't just -" He was cut off as Itachi grabbed his shirt front, slamming him against the wall and pinning him several inches off the ground.

"If I ever see you again, I will do far worse," he threatened, voice low, quiet, and without pause. "Sick bastards like you are why I do what I do...touch her again, or anyone else, and I'll take you off the streets myself. And believe me, I know what cops look for...and they will not find you."

The man paled, shaking as he clutched Itachi's arms. "F-fine! Just put me down! S-shit, man!"

"Tch..." Remorseless, Itachi tossed him back into the rubbish. "Stay where you belong..." he muttered, hands back in his pockets as he left the trash behind.

Hinata, meanwhile, had realized she'd kept the man's jacket. But by the time she ran back down and opened the door, he was gone. She wilted, feeling bad, but resolved to return it to the station in the morning. Maybe she would bring him something to show her thanks, too. A small cake, maybe.

Retreating into bed, she glanced at the clothing before snatching it, snuggling down beneath her blankets with the coat clutched tightly in her arms. She could still smell him on it. It was a warm, comforting scent, and it was the only thing that let her sleep that night.

* * *

**Hello readers!**

This is one of the longer ItaHina drabbles I've done in my 365 Day Writing Challenge, and I thought it merited being its own drabble, as it tells more of a story than my usual little snippets of writing. I wrote something like this a very long time ago before I joined this site, so it was good to give it a bit of a revamp and see how I've improved. I hope you enjoyed it!

~BlackRoseDragon13


End file.
